Budak Court 3
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Persembahan dari saya untuk FID #4 Bermula dari Ou-sama game, berakhir dengan menjadi 'budak'. Begitulah kehidupan Kirihara Akaya di kamp U-17 sekarang. Melayani apapun yang disuruh oleh rekan-rekan setimnya. Dan suatu malam, ia malah bernasib naas dengan menjadi budak uke Atobe dan Shiraishi. Just read and review if you mind..


**Budak Court 3**

Disclaimer :

**Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi**

**Budak Court 3 © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Genre(s) :

**Humor/Romance**

Rated :

**M (failed)  
**

Warning :

**CRACK, THREESOMES, Crazy story with eror language and totally failed, OOC, Shounen-ai/yaoi, failed lemon, and many more**

Pair(s) :

**Ato/Aka/Shira (maybe)**

**OP Song : SHOUT! – Kenshou Ono & Yuuki Ono**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_An (crazy) one-shot for __**FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #4**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Budak _Court _3.

Begitulah status Kirihara Akaya sekarang, dimata seluruh anggota _court_ 3, atau bahkan mungkin di seluruh penjuru _camp_ U-17. Semua makhluk yang ada di sana tahu, kalau Kirihara Akaya, atau yang sekarang kerap dipanggil '_Slave_-chan' oleh teman-temannya, resmi menjadi budak yang harus mau disuruh ini-itu oleh anggota _court_ 3 lainnya.

_Well_, ada yang tahu kenapa Akaya bisa dan mau memperoleh gelar 'tak elit' tersebut? Baiklah, untuk memulai cerita –sesat- ini, saya akan _flashback_ terlebih dahulu. Tepatnya ke kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FlashBack : On-**

_Setelah _shuffle match_ antara _court 3_ pimpinan Kanata Irie_ _dan _court 5_ pimpinan Juujirou Oni selesai, _court 5_ memenangkan pertandingan dan resmi naik tingkat menjadi _court 3_. Tentu semua sudah tahu itu. Dan seiring dengan hal tersebut, Tezuka Kunimitsu, yang seharusnya juga anggota _court 5_ malah meninggalkan Jepang beserta teman-teman se-_court-_nya ke Jerman. Tentu semua murid SMP yang ada di sana menyayangkan kepergian Tezuka, sekaligus mendukungnya._

_Namun pemirsa, ternyata ada seseorang yang galau banget pasca kepergian Tezuka. Mungkin teman-teman mengira kalau orang yang galau itu adalah Fuji Shuusuke, atau Shuuichirou Ooishi, atau Echizen Ryoma. Tapi sesungguhnya orang yang galau itu bukanlah salah satu _member_ Seigaku, melainkan Atobe Keigo. Ya, Atobe Keigo, King-sama dari _court 3_ lah yang galau._

_Mengapa? Mengapa Atobe galau? Mengapa harus Atobe?_

_Tentu semua sudah tahu dengan apa yang terjadi sesaat sebelum kepergian Tezuka. Tezuka yang pergi ke Jerman tiba-tiba, dan malah 'menitipkan' _court 5_ saat itu kepada Atobe. Semua membuat Atobe marah dan menyesali perbuatannya. Kadang ia berpikir, 'Kenapa aku tidak menghentikan kepergiannya?' atau, 'Kenapa aku bertingkah sok keren waktu itu?'. Atau yang lebih parah lagi yaitu, 'Kenapa sekarang aku menyesali perkataanku kemarin?'. Dan hingga kini, ia masih galau._

_Dan sekarang, ia harus membuat rasa galaunya tertutupi. Ok! Tapi semua _membercourt 3_ tahu kalau dia galau karena Tezuka. Jadi, bagaimana ini?_

"_Ck! Apa kegalauanku benar-benar keliatan, ya?" sungut Atobe ketika Chitose yang kala itu bersama Tachibana menyindirnya._

"_Ciee~ yang galau ditinggalin Tezuka~" canda Chitose sembari merangkul Tachibana demi memanas-manasi perasaan Atobe. Tak lupa tatapan mengejek juga Chitose berikan ke Atobe, membuat Atobe naik darah._

"_Lu diam! Gue gak galauin Tezuka, kok!" suruhnya sambil menunjuk Chitose. Chitose hanya tersenyum mengejek, sedangkan Tachibana masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Chitose._

"_Lepas dong, Senri. Masih siang, nih!" gerutu Tachibana sambil mesem-mesem gaje ke Chitose yang malah jadi memeluknya. Karena tak kuat melihat meseman kiyut(?) Tachibana, akhirnya Chitose mengalah dan melepaskan pelukannya._

'_Dafuq, dah! Sengaja dia manas-manasin gue!' batin Atobe yang keki sendiri melihat tingkah ChitoKippei di hadapannya. Dengan kepala yang masih panas, iapun meninggalkan duo Sayap Kyuushu itu._

_Tak... Tik... Tak... Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, ia sampai di ruang santai kamp. Di sana terlihat banyak murid SMP dan SMA yang sedang mengobrol, curhat, menggosip, pacaran, atau ngemil dan tidur. Namun di antara puluhan makhluk yang ada di sana, matanya tertuju ke tiga orang yang sedang bermain PSP di salah satu sofa. Mereka bertiga terlihat ribut, namun tak seribut duo Oshitari yang sedang bergosip, atau SanaYuki yang sedang pacaran, atau Oni dan Akutsu yang sedang adu panco(?). Oleh karena itu, Atobe pun menghampiri sofa dimana tiga orang tadi duduk._

"_Ahahaha! Kau kalah lagi, Akaya! __**Sasuga ore, tensai teki da!**__" _

"_**Mou~ Marui-senpai hidoooi~**__"_

"_Pffft! Sudahlah, Akaya. Menyerah saja! Sudah lima kali kau kalah main dari Bunta! Ahahaha! Dasar Bakaya!"_

"_Mou~ Niou-senpai juga sama saja! Tega~"_

"_Ada apa ini, ahn?" tanya Atobe ketika ia melihat Akaya yang sedang memukul-mukul Niou seperti seorang wanita yang memarahi sang pacar. Sedangkan Marui masih terus tertawa, apalagi melihat ekspresi Akaya yang ngambek dan Niou yang hanya bisa menangkisnya. Saat mendengar suara Atobe, Akaya langsung menghentikan aksi memukulnya dan memandang Atobe._

"_Aku kalah terus main _game_ –piiip- sama Marui-senpai! Lalu, Niou-senpai mengejekku! Sungguh kejam. Hauu~" rengek Akaya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan menunjuk Marui dan Niou bergantian. Atobe hanya bisa menggaruk pelipisnya._

'_Keigo!'_

_Eh?_

'_Mari bermain-main sebentar untuk melupakan kegalauanmu.'_

_Siapa yang berbicara di kepala Atobe?_

'_Keigo! Aku punya ide tentang permainan yang tepat untuk mengusir kegalauanmu.'_

_Ah, ternyata 'sisi lain' dari Atobe Keigo-lah yang berbicara. Mungkin tak ada yang menyadari ini. Tapi Atobe tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan ucapan 'sisi lain'-nya yang muncul sekali dalam setahun (?) itu._

'_Apa itu?' batin Atobe menjawab._

'_Ajaklah Kirihara bermain Ou-sama _game_,' ucap makhluk yang bersemayam di jiwa Atobe itu sembari menyeringai keji. Atobe menimang-nimang ucapan tersebut._

'_Ck! Jelaskan!' perintah Atobe._

'_Kau bisa menyuruhnya melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Kalau dia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kau suruh, kau bisa menyuruhnya jadi budakmu. Hitung-hitung bisa jadi pengganti Tezuka!'_

_Atobe berpikir lagi._

'_De, kalau kena ke aku, apa yang harus aku lakukan?' tanya Atobe sembari melirik tajam ke arah Akaya yang sibuk di-_tease_ dua senpainya itu._

'_Tinggal lakukan apa saja yang dia suruh! Gampang, kan?'_

'_WADDE?! Ck! Itu takkan terjadi! Baiklah, akan aku coba,' batin Atobe yang jengkel sendiri dengan perkataan 'sisi lain'-nya itu. Tak lama kemudian, suara yang mengganggu otak Atobe menghilang._

"_Ne, Kirihara!" panggil Atobe sambil memandang Akaya dengan tatapan angkuhnya. Akaya langsung menoleh ke Atobe dengan wajah bingungnya, "Hai~?"_

"_Mau bermain denganku? Bermain Ou-sa-ma-ga-me..." tanya Atobe sambil menyeringai licik. Akaya merasa bulu kuduknya merinding. Setelah berpikir beberapa detik, akhirnya ia mengangguk kikuk karena ia yakin tak bisa menolak ajakan Atobe. Atobe tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan duduk di hadapan Akaya._

"_Kau tahu peraturannya, kan, Akaya? Seperti biasa, kau harus menuruti perintah Ou-sama. Dan jika tak dituruti, harus ada __**batsu **_**game**_!" jelas Atobe dengan seringai yang makin menyeramkan._

"_**Wa-wakattemasu!**__ Tapi... apa cuma kita berdua yang main?" tanya Akaya sambil memandang Atobe takut-takut. Atobe berpikir sejenak, kemudian melirik Niou dan Marui._

"_Kalian berdua! Ayo main!" ajak, atau lebih tepatnya suruh Atobe ke Niou dan Marui. Mau tak mau mereka pun ikut ke dalam permainan Atobe._

"_Sebelum itu, tentukan dulu batsu _game_-nya!" seru Niou. Atobe berpikir sejenak, kemudian berucap, "Heh! Yang kalah, dia harus menjadi 'BUDAK' dan melayani anggota _court_ dimana ia bergabung sampai kamp ini berakhir. __**Dou?**__"_

"_HEEEE?!" jerit Marui dan Akaya bersamaan dengan mata melotot. Niou langsung menyetujuinya dan Atobe mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan alat untuk menentukan siapakah Ou-sama-nya._

_Dan akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah sendal jepit lapuk untuk digunakan sebagai alat itu. Iapun menaruh sendal jepit itu ke meja._

_Untuk mempersingkat cerita, kita langsung saja ke inti _game_ ini._

(Reader: Dari tadi, kek!

Author: Iya, maaf. Baru dapat ide, nih!)

"_**Ou-sama dare da!?**__" teriak Akaya sambil memutar sendal jepit tersebut di atas meja. Kali ini adalah gilirannya karena ia Ou-sama yang sebelumnya. Dan, yak! Sendal jepit tersebut terarah ke wajah Atobe!_

"_A-re?" Akaya menatap sendal jepit itu kikuk, kemudian beralih _slow motion_ menatap Atobe yang sudah menyeringai kejam ke arahnya._

"_Tiga!" seru Atobe angkuh. Orang yang dimaksud—Akaya langsung terlonjak dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Atobe masih menyeringai keji ke arahnya._

"_Ha-hai?!"_

"_Cium bibir orang yang berdiri di belakangmu!" perintah Atobe sembari menunjuk orang yang sedang berdiri di belakang Akaya. Orang tersebut kaget sejenak, kemudian tersenyum, "Atobe-kun..."_

"_A... are?" Akaya berpaling ke belakang dengan gerakan amat lambat, dengan wajah super basah karena keringat. Ia berharap yang ada di belakangnya bukan sesuatu yang mengerikan atau ia berharap sesuatu itu menghilang dari dunia ini. Dan saat ia menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat mimpi buruknya._

"_Ng... Halo, kalian semua! Sedang main apa?" pertanyaan tersebut terngiang jelas di telinga Akaya ketika menatap mata orang yang kini ada di hadapannya itu._

"_Shi-Shi... Shiraishi...san?" wajah Akaya mulai memerah. Ia langsung menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya._

"_Hmm? Ada apa, Akaya-kun?" tanya Shirashi yang pura-pura tidak tahu dengan kejadian sebenarnya._

"_Dou, Akaya? Kau bisa menuruti perintah Ore-sama, kan?" tanya Atobe sembari menatap Akaya dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan. Ia seakan mereka kegalauannya hilang melihat tingkah orang yang menjadi korban Ou-sama _game_ yang hendak melakukan perintah._

"_**De-de-dekinai yo...**__" gumam Akaya yang masih menunduk dengan suara bergetar. Atobe merubah mimik mukanya menjadi ekspresi bosan._

"_**Sumanne na...**__ Kau yakin tak bisa melaksanakan perintahku, ahn?" tanya Atobe masih dengan tatapan bosannya. Akaya mengangguk ragu, kemudian berucap lagi, "A-aku benar-benar tak bisa melakukannya, Atobe-san."_

_Atobe berpikir sejenak. Dan ia teringat akan adanya batsu _game_._

"_Kalau begitu, mulai detik ini, kau adalah BUDAK _COURT_ 3 sampai kamp ini berakhir!" seru Atobe seperti orang yang baru mendapatkan arti hidupnya(?). Akhirnya, Akaya hanya bisa jatuh meringkuk dan meratapi nasibnya yang sejak saat ini menjadi 'budak' yang harus melayani segala perintah 'tuannya'._

**-FlashBack : Off-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Slave-_chan, beliin cemilan, dong~"

"Hoi, budak! Ambilkan handukku!"

"Kirihara! Pijitin punggungku!"

"Muu~ Aku mau tidur di pangkuanmu, Akaya-chan~"

"Hai, hai~ tunggu sebentar... Aduh... Akutagawa-san, jangan tarik-tarik! Ha-haa~ Akutsu-san! Itu handukku~"

"Kirihara! Cepat pijitin punggung ore-sama!" bentak Atobe yang sudah tak sabar lagi minta dipijitin sang budak karena capek setelah latihan. Akaya yang kaget langsung menjauhkan diri dari Akutagawa yang mencoba memeluknya dan mendekati Atobe yang terduduk di bangku depan lokernya.

'Heeeh... Sampai kapan aku harus melayani mereka terus? Aku juga mau istirahat,' keluh batin Akaya sembari menghela nafas. Iapun mulai memijiti punggung Atobe. Yang dipijiti keenakan, sedangkan yang memijit mulai pegal-pegal sendiri.

'Uuh...'

"Capek~" gumam Akaya tanpa sadar dengan nada super polos(?) yang sukses membuat Atobe tercengang. Akaya tak melihatnya, tapi ia merasa Atobe seperti terkejut.

"A-ada apa, Atobe-san?" tanya Akaya bingung. Ia memiringkan wajahnya dan bertatap muka dengan Atobe. Atobe menatap Akaya tajam selama beberapa detik. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"A-ahn? Tidak ada apa-apa. Lanjutkan lagi pijitanmu!" jawab Atobe rada gugup. Akhirnya Akaya diam dan menuruti perintah Atobe.

'Ne, Keigo! Aku punya rencana untuk nanti malam.'

'Kau lagi... Apa rencanamu?'

'Heh! Kau tunggu saja. Nanti malam, akan kuberitahu...'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Namun, Akaya masih terlihat sibuk di tepi lapangan. Mengemasi barang-barangnya miliknya, Atobe, dan Shiraishi yang berantakan kemudian menaruhnya kembali di tempat. Sejak kejadian seminggu lalu, ia jadi harus mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya bukan tugasnya. Setiap malam, setiap hari, setiap saat. Jika Atobe atau anggota _court_ 3 lainnya membutuhkannya, maka ia harus segera datang.

"Kirihara-kun, kau tak perlu membereskan tasku juga. Aku bisa sendiri, kok!" ujar Shiraishi ketika menghampiri Akaya yang sedang memasukkan beberapa bola tenis milik Shiraishi ke tasnya. Akaya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Hmph! Gak masalah, kok, Shiraishi-san. I-ini... ini memang tugasku," kemudian menunduk dan melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya.

"Ada pekerjaan lain yang belum kau selesaikan? Biar aku bantu!" lanjut Shiraishi lagi dengan senyum lembutnya. Akaya menggeleng kemudian tersenyum, "Sebentar lagi selesai, kok. Habis mandi, aku akan langsung tidur. Sankyuu, Shiraishi-san."

Akaya pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Shiraishi yang terdiam memandangi kepergiannya. Dengan segera bayangan Akaya menghilang dari pandangan Shiraishi. Sudah dapat ditebak, ia pasti langsung pergi ke pemandian.

"Oi, Kirihara! Gosokkan punggungku!" suruh Atobe ke Akaya yang saat ini berada satu bak mandi bersamanya. Akaya yang capek bukan main setelah berlatih bersama Atobe dan Shiraishi hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan mau tak mau harus menuruti suruhan Atobe. Perlahan Akaya menggosok punggung Atobe dengan sabut berbusa.

"Hee—eh?!" tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang dari belakang. Akaya kaget dan melepaskan penggosok yang ia pegang dan menatap terkejut ke orang yang menarik tangannya.

"Ada apa, Kirihara? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Atobe heran tanpa memerhatikan ke belakangnya.

"Shi-Shiraishi-san? Ke-kenapa?" tanya Akaya yang gugup nan kaget ketika dipandangi Shiraishi dengan tatapan menusuk. Shiraishi tak menjawab, ia malah semakin mengintimidasi Akaya dengan tatapannya yang menyeluruh. Kemudian tatapannya beralih ke Atobe yang juga balik memandangnya.

"Atobe-kun, aku harap kau tak terlalu memaksa Kirihara-kun melakukan apapun yang kau suruh! Dia bukan pembantumu! Dia juga bukan robot! Dia manusia, dan dia bisa capek! Apa kau mau tanggup jawab kalau Kirihara-kun sakit? Kau terlalu memaksanya untuk melakukan apapun yang kau mau, Atobe-kun! Hah... Hah..." jelas, atau lebih tepatnya bentak Shiraishi tanpa membiarkan Atobe dan Akaya menanggapi. Setelah dikira selesai, Akaya langsung menenangkan Shiraishi.

"Su-sudah, Shiraishi-san. Aku baik-baik saja, kok! Kau percaya padaku, kan? N-ne?" Akaya tersenyum kepada Shiraishi, kemudian mengambil penggosok yang ia jatuhkan tadi.

_Chuu~_

Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat sekaligus dingin menyentuh tengkuknya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Atobe menciumi tengkuknya.

"Ngh~ A-Atobe-san?! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Akaya yang malu bukan main karena dicium Atobe di hadapan Shiraishi. Shiraishi yang melihat hal itu langsung memerah sekaligus kaget juga.

'Atobe-kun, kau benar-benar berani cari mati, ya!' batin Shiraishi yang ujung-ujungnya malah _sweatdrop_ melihat adegan barusan.

"Kirihara memanglah bukan pembantuku ataupun robotku..." ucap Atobe sambil menarik Akaya ke pelukannya. Hal tersebut sukses membuat Akaya terpeluk Atobe dan membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Tapi Kirihara adalah budakku!" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada serius kemudian mencium bibir Akaya dengan kasar.

"M-mmhhh! Hhh... Uhmm~ A...ho...bhe..." desah Akaya disela-sela ciuman panas yang Atobe berikan kepadanya. Tangan kanan Atobe yang semula merangkul Akaya berpindah tempat ke helaian rambut Akaya, menekan kepala wakame itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Atobe juga mulai menggigit bibir Akaya hingga benar-benar merah. Setelah mulut Akaya terbuka sedikit, dengan ganas lidah Atobe menyelinap masuk ke mulut hangat Akaya dan menjelajah ke dalamnya.

"Mmmhh~" desahan tersebut membuat Atobe semakin bersemangat untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kini lidahnya dan lidah Akaya saling melilit satu sama lain. Atobe melepaskan lilitannya dan kembali menjelajahi mulut Akaya dengan lihai. Menjilat, menggigit, menghisap, dan begitu seterusnya. Sementara itu, tangan kiri Atobe mulai menyerang bagian-bagian sensitif di tubuh Akaya.

Karena kehabisan pasokan udara, Akaya mencoba mendorong tubuh Atobe dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Setelah gigitan terakhir di bibir bawah Akaya, Atobe melepaskan ciuman panasnya. Terlihat segaris saliva membasahi dagu Akaya ketika ia menghirup nafas.

'A-apa-apaan ini? Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan... di depanku?' batin Shiraishi syok dan bingung memandangi pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Perlahan, Shiraishi 'kecil' menegang dan mengeras, seakan memperlihatkan bahwa ia ingin sekali masuk ke dalam bak berisi air panas tersebut.

"A-Atobe-san~ Apa ya—nnnhhh! Uhn~ Atobe-sa...nh~" dengan cepat Atobe menjilati saliva Akaya yang mengalir hingga ke lehernya. Kemudian mengecup dan menggigit leher tersebut hingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan. Beberapa kali Atobe menggigit lehernya, kemudian berpindah ke bahu, dada, dan puting merah muda Akaya. Badannya ia sandarkan ke tepi bak, sedangkan Akaya ada di atasnya dengan keringat dan air yang membasahi tubuhnya. Akaya mendesah makin jadi, membuat Atobe semakin bergairah dengan menulusuri punggung Akaya hingga bagian di bawahnya. Kemudian ia gunakan tangannya itu untuk menyusup ke sela-sela selangkangan Akaya, dimana handuk yang ia kenakan sudah terlepas sejak tadi.

"**Kore... Chisai!**" seru Atobe yang tangannya meremas sesuatu yang ada di antara selangkangan Akaya. Akaya langsung mengerang dahsyat ketika miliknya dielus, dipijit, dan diremas-remas jari-jemari lihai Atobe. Mulut Atobe sendiri masih sibuk memilin, menjilat, dan menggigit puting Akaya secara bergantian.

"Nnnh~ aahhh... Nggghhhh... I-iya~ da~ Unnhhh..." desah Akaya yang berusaha meredam suaranya agar tak berteriak. Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya kuat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suaranya.

"...Sudah cukup! Aku tak tahan kalau hanya disuruh melihat ini terus!" dengan cepat Shiraishi membuka kancing piyamanya dan melepas seluruh kain yang tertempel di tubuhnya dan menceburkan diri ke bak besar tersebut. Atobe menghentikan semua kegiatannya pada tubuh Akaya, membuat Akaya terjatuh lemas ke pelukan Shiraishi yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hah... hah... Shi-Shiraishi-san... engghh..." Akaya menatap Shiraishi lemas, dengan bibir pucat dan wajah merah. Badannya panas dingin, Shiraishi dapat merasakan itu. Mungkin karena pengaruh air di bak. Karena kasihan, iapun menggendong Akaya dan membaringkannya di tepi bak.

"Di-dingin~" Akaya menggigil hebat ketika tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan lantai marmer yang basah nan dingin layaknya es. Melihat itu, Shiraishi langsung mengecup bibir Akaya lembut dan menenangkan.

"Ssst! Aku akan menghangatkanmu, Akaya." Shirashi berbisik lembut di telinga Akaya, membuat yang dibisiki melenguh pelan. Shiraishi tersenyum, dan mencium bibir Akaya lagi. Seraya menindih tubuh lelaki yang ada dibawahnya, Shiraishi menggigit, menjilat, dan mengulum lidah sang budak. Atobe yang melihat itu pun tak bisa diam dan naik dari bak.

"Hhh... Huhhh... Ahnnn...~" kembali Akaya mendesah ketika lutut Shiraishi mengenai benda miliknya yang kembali mengejang. Shiraishi menghentikan ciuman panasnya sejenak, demi mendapati milik mereka berdua—erm, bertiga dengan milik Atobe yang mengejang seperti sudah tidak tahan.

"Nayya~ Ini masih permulaan, Aka-chan~" senandung Shirashi dan mulai menggigiti bagian tubuh Akaya yang lain, meninggalkan _kissmark_ di bagian tersebut. Kemudian memilin puting Akaya dengan mulut dan tangan kirinya.

Sementara Atobe yang sudah tak bisa mengontrol diri lagi mulai mencari tempat yang pas untuk dijadikan sasaran penyerangannya. Iapun melihat bibir Akaya yang menganggur dan memutuskan untuk mencium, menjilat, menggigit, menghisap, dan sebagainya. Desahan yang begitu dalam terdengar di telinga mereka bagaikan nyanyian pembawa semangat.

"Nnnnhhh... Ahhhh~ Ssshhh... Ummmhh~ Shiraishi-sanh~" erang Akaya ketika bendanya memasuki sesuatu yang hangat dan basah. Akaya mencoba melihat ke bawah dan mendapati miliknya sedang dikulum Shiraishi yang menyeringai.

"Embh~ _ECSTASY!_ Nnnh~" gumam Shiraishi disela-sela kulumannya. Akaya berteriak geli ketika lidah Shiraishi menari-nari menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang lembab.

"Cih! Tukaran tempat!" perintah Atobe yang _envy_ karena ingin mengulum penis Akaya juga. Dengan berat hati Shiraishi menghentikan acara kulum mengulumnya, dan langsung digantikan dengan Atobe yang sudah menunggu. Sekali lagi, desahan seksi nan mengundang nafsu dari budak _court _3 itu terdengar seantero kamar mandi. Dan untuk mengamankannya, Shirashi mengunci mulut Akaya dengan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut hangat itu.

"Embbbhhh~"

"Lakukan seperti apa yang Atobe-kun lakukan, Akaya... Ahhhn~ **Hontou ni **_**Ecstasy **_**ya wa~ **Nnhhh..." erang Shiraishi keenakan ketika miliknya yang dihisap, dikulum, dan digigit-gigit kecil oleh mulut Akaya.

"Ngh~ kulum lebih dalam, Akaya~ Ahhhhn!"

"Mmmhhh~ Nnnghhh~ Akuh... Nghhh~"

"Ahn~ **Motto hayaku~** **motto~ nngh~ motto!**" erang Shiraishi sembari menekan kepala Akaya agar masuk lebih dalam ke selangkangannya.

"Sssh... Atobe-san~ Haaahhhh~n~" Akaya merasa bahwa miliknya sudah siap mengeluarkan sesuatu ke dalam mulut Atobe. Begitu juga milik Shiraishi yang berada dalam mulutnya.

Sementara di bagian lain, Atobe melepaskan mulutnya dari benda Akaya dan menyeringai ke arah benda tersebut. Iapun mengambil handuk miliknya dan mengikatkannya ke benda itu. Akaya hanya bisa mengerang sebal karenanya.

"Belum saatnya, Akaya!" Atobe menggigit paha Akaya dan memasukkan dua jari secara perlahan ke lubang prostatnya. Akaya mengerang kesakitan ketika jari-jari itu menari di lubang sempitnya. Air matanya menggenang di kedua belah kelopak matanya. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan, namun tersadar ketika Shiraishi menyuruhnya meminum cairan yang barusan keluar dari benda yang dikulumnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk... A-ahn! I-itteh!" belum sempat Akaya bernafas, satu jari lain memasuki lubang sempitnya itu dan menjelajah bersama dua jari lainnya. Ketiga jari itu mencoba melonggarkan lubang sempit itu. Atobe mengocok jarinya keluar masuk di dalam lubang itu dengan cepat sampai Akaya tersentak. Saat itu juga, ia mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam Akaya dan tersenyum.

"Saa, ore-sama akan berikan hadiah sebagai hasil kerja kerasmu selama seminggu ini, A-ka-ya..." dan dengan satu genjotan, Atobe memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Akaya hingga membuat sang korban meringis mengeluarkan air mata. Shiraishi yang melihatnya jadi tak tega sendiri dan berusaha menenangkan Akaya dengan ciumannya.

"A-ah-ahnnn~ I-i-ittai...yo~ Uhhh... Ahhhk!" erangnya kesakitan. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan ketika Atobe memasukkan miliknya, kemudian mengeluarkannya lagi, dan memasukkannya lagi.

"Ssst! Tenang, Akaya. Sakitnya hanya sebentar, kok. Nanti juga kau akan ketagihan," gumam Shiraishi lembut di kuping kanan Akaya. Kemudian ia menggigiti kuping itu lembut dan beralih ke bibir pucat Akaya.

"Mmmh~ Lebih...enggh~ cepat..." pinta Akaya dengan wajah super memelas. Ia merasa ingin mencapai surga ketika Atobe menemukan titik kenikmatan di dalam tubuhnya.

"Heh! Pintalah lebih sopan, _Slave-_sama..." perintah Atobe yang masih mengocok penisnya dengan lambat nan berirama. Akaya makin mengeraskan suaranya yang serak. "Le-uhk... lebih cepat... Atobe-san... hhhh..."

"Aku masih tidak mendengarmu..."

"Nggghhhh... Aku-akuh...mohon... eennnhhh~ lebih cepat... Keigo-sama... Ahkk!" Atobe langsung mengabulkan permohonan Akaya. Ia mengocok barangnya lebih cepat dan keras, membuat Akaya mendesah di antara rasa sakit dan nikmat tiada tara.

"Emmmhh! A-aku... Aku tak... ahhhhhh~!" Akaya bergetar. Atobe segera melepaskan lilitan handuknya yang menghalangi keluarnya sperma dari benda yang lebih kecil dari benda miliknya itu. Dan akhirnya cairan itu keluar membasahi perut Akaya dan Atobe.

"Heh~" Atobe menghela nafas lelah dan melepaskan bendanya dari lubang Akaya. Akaya ngos-ngosan, seperti benar-benar kecapekan. Tapi rupanya belum selesai sampai situ. Shirashi cepat-cepat memasukkan tiga jarinya ke dalam mulut Akaya. Mau tak mau ia mengulumnya seperti ia mengulum benda Shiraishi tadi. Sedangkan Atobe kembali sibuk menjilati cairan yang tersembur ke perut dan paha Akaya. Tak lama kemudian, Shiraishi mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari mulut Akaya.

"Hah... hahhh... Capek... Hah..." keluh Akaya sembari menyeka keringat yang keluar dari keningnya dengan sebelah tangan. Namun, Atobe menghentikan perbuatannya dengan menjilati dagu hingga bibir Akaya.

"Ahaha... Kawaii~ Tapi, ini belum selesai, Akaya-chan." Shiraishi langsung memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke dalam lubang Akaya. Masih seperti tadi, Akaya mendesah namun mendesah nikmat. Memang benar kata Shiraishi tadi, sekarang dia malah ketagihan.

"Shiraishi-san~ ma-ma-masuki aku..." pinta Akaya dengan wajah super memohon ala kucing kelaparan. Karena tak tahan melihat ekspresi _cute_ teman setim-nya itu, iapun menghentikan tarian jarinya dan melanjutkannya dengan memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang yang ada di hadapannya. Kemudian Shiraishi mengocoknya lebih cepat dan lebih dalam ketika Akaya meminta lebih. Hingga akhirnya keduanya mencapai klimaks.

"Ahn~ _ECSTASY!_" "Ngggghhh~ Ahkkk!"

Kembali kedua orang itu mengeluarkan cairannya bersamaan. Cairan tersebut tumpah di lantai yang mereka baringi dan juga masuk ke dalam air di bak. Shiraishi mencoba menopang tubuhnya agar tak jatuh menimpa Akaya yang bertubuh lebih mungil darinya.

"Hah... hah... Shiraishi-san...?"

"Ah... Terima kasih atas malam ini, Akaya-kun." Shiraishi mengecup bibir mungil Akaya lembut. "Yang barusan itu untuk ciuman yang harusnya kau berikan kepadaku waktu bermain Ou-sama _game_ kemarin."

"Hahh... Sou ka na~" gumam Akaya sambil tersenyum malu dan merangkul Shiraishi.

"Sekarang kau boleh menciumku kapan pun kau mau," bisik Shiraishi sembari membantu Akaya untuk duduk. Wajah Akaya semakin merona mendengar itu.

"Ehem! Bagaimanapun juga, kau tetap budak-uke-ku, Akaya!" ujar atau ancam (mungkin?) Atobe yang entah sejak kapan sudah berendam di dalam bak. Dengan tatapan tajam ia menatap Shiraishi dan Akaya yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Bu-bu-budak... uke?" ulang Akaya tergagap sembari tersenyum nelangsa ke arah Atobe.

"Hahaha! Budak uke? Lucu juga!" seru Shiraishi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Akaya yang sudah berantakan jadi makin berantakan lagi. Mereka berdua pun menyusul Atobe turun ke bak dan membersihkan diri masing-masing.

"Kali ini, kau boleh tak menggosokkan punggungku. Tapi besok dan seterusnya, kau harus menggosokkan punggungku," ujar Atobe disela-sela kesibukannya membersihkan diri. Akaya hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Ahaha... Kalau seperti ini, aku rela tiap hari melihat Akaya-kun capek!" ujar Shiraishi sambil memeluk Akaya yang duduk di sampingnya. Dan lagi-lagi, Akaya hanya diam karena ingin menghemat tenaga untuk besok, mungkin?

Sementara itu, di luar sana terlihat empat orang remaja mengintip apa yang dilakukan Atobe, Akaya, dan Shiraishi dari balik pintu sejak awal. Berbagai macam ekspresi mereka keluarkan. Mulai dari malu-malu, mau, sampai marah!

"Ufufu... Akaya-ku sudah besar, ya?"

"Sa-sasuga Aka-_Slave-_chan... Bisa membuat Atobe-kun dan Shiraishi-kun ketagihan!"

"I-itu... Atobe-buchou... Bakaya... Buchou-nya Zaizen..."

"Tak TARUNDORU mereka besok! Telah menistai Akaya!"

Dan malam ini berakhir menjadi mimpi indah bagi Shiraishi, Atobe, dan Akaya. Meskipun mereka seharusnya tahu, bahwa melakukan 'itu' ke Akaya sama dengan menggali lubang kuburan sendiri.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**~ E N D ( ? ) ~**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**x O-M-A K-E x**

Keesokan harinya, Shiraishi terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung terkejut ketika di hadapannya telihat Yukimura Seiichi sedang membawa teflon dan panci yang entah didapatnya darimana. Ia bingung, memikirkan apa yang Yukimura inginkan dengan teflon, panci, dan pandangan kejam yang tertuju kepadanya. Namun dengan gelagat itu, Shiraishi akhirnya menyadari bahwa inilah imbas yang harus ia dapat karena hal yang semalam ia lakukan.

"Ufufufu~ Ohayou, Shiraishi-kun! Sudah siap menggantikanku membereskan kamar hari ini? Aku pikir kau siap. Kalaupun tidak, aku tinggal menciumkan benda ini ke wajahmu. Oh, ya! Bagaimana tidurmu hari ini? Nyenyak, kah? Bagaimana dengan mimpimu? Ah, kau pasti memimpikan Akaya-ku yang sedang –piiiip- dan –piiiip- dan –bzzzzttt- denganmu, kan?" tanya Yukimura bertubi-tubi dengan ekspresi seramah mungkin hingga membuat Shiraishi ketakutan.

"AMPUN, YUKIMURA!" sembah sujud Shiraishi seketika dan langsung mengerjakan perintah Yukimura.

Sementara itu, di _gym_, terlihat Atobe yang sedang duduk istirahat setelah pemanasan. Tak lama kemudian, Sanada menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

_Krek! Krek!_

"Bunyi apa itu, Sanada?" tanya Atobe yang heran dengan bunyi yang terdengar barusan.

"Bunyi tulang-tulangku yang sudah siap untuk men-Tarundoru kau dan kapten Shitenhouji itu!" ucap Sanada dengan galak seperti seorang bapak. /hush

"Hah? Memang apa salah ore-sama?" tanya Atobe yang masih belum ngeh dengan keadaan.

"Kau... Kau dan kapten Shitenhouji itu semalam sudah melakukan 'ITU' ke Akaya! **Yurusan! **KIIIIIE!" dan akhirnya, Atobe di-Tarundoru Sanada dengan tidak elit. Saya tidak tahu Tarundoru macam apa yang diberikan Sanada. Hanya saja, itu sudah cukup membuat Atobe tepar tak elit dan Akaya menangis di pelukan Yukimura.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**~ E N D ( ? ) ~**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**ED Song : Eien no Toki wo Koete – Junko Minagawa  
**

**Ket :**

Sasuga ore, tensai teki da! : Aku memang hebat, aku jenius!

Mou~ Marui-senpai hidoi~ : Uuh~ Marui-senpai kejam~

Batsu game : Permainan penalti

Wa-wakattemasu! : A-aku mengerti!

Dou? : Bagaimana?

Ou-sama dare da!? : Siapakah Raja-nya?

De-de-dekinai yo... : A-a-aku tidak bisa...

Sumanne na... : Membosankan...

Kore... Chisai! : Ini... Kecilnya!

Hontou ni Ecstasy ya wa~ : Benar-benar Ecstasy~

Motto hayaku~ motto~ nngh~ motto! : Lebih cepat~ lebih~ nngh~ lebih!

Yurusan! : Tak bisa dimaafkan!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**- - Di belakang layar (?) - -**

Akaya: "Mou~ Aka-nee hidoi ssu! Kenapa aku jadi budak di fic nista ini?" TAT

Akacchi: "Ehehe, gomen, Aka-chan. Soalnya saya gak ada ide sih mau buat apa. Mau bikin angst malah humor yang saya sendiri gak yakin sama humornya... Apalagi romance-nya." ="=

Atobe: "La-lalu... pair itu! Apa-apaan pair itu? Dan kenapa harus oresama yang galau?"

Akacchi: "Salahin temen saya yang berinisial S karna dia yang ngusulin pair ini.. Lagian Atobe-san kan pengen ya punya budak selain Kabaji?"

Atobe: "Uruze! Siapa orang itu? Aku ingin membunuhnya... Dan, ah! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan keduaku!"

Shiraishi: "Lemonnya gagal, tuh! Aku kan mau yang lebiiiiihhh ekstasi lagi sama Kirihara-kun!"

Akaya: "Shiraishi-san~ Mou~" =/=

Akacchi: "Mattaku... Hai, hai! Soko no sannin, urusai na! Aku mau pidato dulu, nih!"

Atobe: "Kau menyuruh oresama diam? Tapi baiklah, silakan pidato..."

Akacchi: "Hai, hai! Minna-sama, saya kembali lagi dengan sebuah one-shot gagal yang saya buat untuk memeriahkan –atau malah menistakan?- FID alias hari kemerdakaannya para fujo~"

Akaya: "Fujo tte, nansuka?"

Akacchi: "Hai, minta jelasin Shiraishi aja ya, Aka-chan. Erm—mungkin ada yang bertanya darimana asal fic ini? Oleh karena itu, kalian bertiga! Bacakan apa yang tertulis di sini. Saya mau mbetulin mataku yang terbakar (?) dulu!" *kabur*

Atobe: "Ck! Makhluk itu! Baiklah, biar aku yang mulai... erm... Pertama, author ingin mengucapkan Happy Fujoshi Day yang keempat. Semoga makin ke sana(?), kehidupan para fujoshi di seluruh galaksi semakin bahagia dengan banyaknya hints BL yang bertebaran..." =A=;;

Shiraishi: "Apa itu?"

Akaya: "Sekarang biar aku yang baca! Kedua, alasan author memilih pair ini karena saran seorang mbak-mbak pedo temen faceb**k Aka-nee yang berinisial S*b***. Akhirnya author pakai pair itu meskipun gila sangat. Sekali lagi, maafkan author. Dan karena suatu diskusi gila dengan beberapa teman author di faceb**k, kami berpikiran kalau saudara Kirihara Aka—eh? Etto! Saudara Kirihara Akaya adalah budak uke di Tenipuri—heeeee? NANI SORE!?" QAQ

Shiraishi: "Ngg... Yang sabar, ya, Kirihara-kun. Selanjutnya, author ingin berterima kasih kepada seorang temen faceb**k berinisial BS alias La E**hi yang sudah mau meminjamkan pic buatannya untuk dijadikan cover fic ini.. ehem! Lalu, author minta maaf atas cerita yang pastinya akan mencemarkan fandom ini, pair yang author sadar merupakan pair tercrack yang mungkin pernah readers-sama tahu, serta adegan lemonnya yang kurang gigit karena ini adalah pertama kalinya author bikin fic yaoi lemon. Heeh... akhirnya author sesat itu tau dosa-dosanya.."

Atobe: "Ehem... Untuk yang terakhir, author dengan sangat-sangat mengharap segala macam review. Baik kritik, saran, flame membangun, pujian kalo ada bagusnya meskipun yang ini pasti gak ada yang mau kasih. Tapi kalau udah di baca juga author udah seneng banget kok! End dah~"

Shiraishi: "Yosh! Kalau begitu, kita sudahi dulu acara (?) in back monitor ini. Sekali lagi, berilah author gak becus itu review. Biar tau itu author apa salahnya!" *gigit kertas peninggalan author*

Akaya: "Dame desu yo, Shiraishi-san! Hai, reader-sama~ saya mewakili Aka-nee meminta review seikhlasnya –dan sebanyaknya-. Ehehe~ habis itu, saya jadiin masuta saya deh~" /cling

Atobe: "E-erm.. terima kasih sudah membaca fic gaje ini. Semoga hikmahnya –meskipun oresama gak yakin ada- dapat kita petik."

Shiraishi+Akaya+Atobe: "De... Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan~~" /cling


End file.
